Lo que pasa aquí, aquí se queda
by Babi Baker
Summary: Cuando Annie celebra sus dieciocho con una gran fiesta ¿Podrá el mejor equipo del CBI sobrevivirla, sobrio?
1. ¿Qué pasó ayer?

**Lo que pase aquí, aquí se queda.**

**N/A: **Sé que aún debo Undercover Home, Viviendo en carmesí y prácticamente todas las historias que he empezado en FanFiction, créanme que pienso terminarlas. Lo juro. Las matemáticas de cuarto me han tomado por sorpresa y me he encontrado fajándome más estudiando, ¡Pregúntenle a Mary Hiddlesney si no me creen! ¡El punto es que no he tenido chance a escribir una historia como Dios manda!

De vuelta a la historia: éste fic está basado en una fiesta a la que fui el viernes 16 de noviembre, en casa de una amiga, ¡sucedieron tantas cosas geniales, que de algún modo tenía que hacerlas inmortales! Estoy segura de que algunos de ustedes han estado en situaciones parecidas.

En mi opinión Lisbon sería algo relajada fuera del trabajo, como queriendo ser ella misma, ya que en el trabajo tiene que ser megafuerte y –aunque me duela admitirlo- bastante aburrida para ser respetada. Esta historia es algo OOC, pero creo que todos somos un poco fuera de personaje en una fiesta. Hay MUCHO Jisbon, algo de Rigspelt y Chommer.

Ahora, sí, ¡A la historia!

***~* Lo que pasa aquí, aquí se queda *~***

**Capítulo 1: ¿Qué pasó ayer?**

Lisbon entró en la oficina con un dolor de cabeza monumental, hacía años que no pasaba por una resaca de éste tamaño, de hecho, no había estado en una fiesta así desde sus años dorados en la universidad.

Van Pelt y Rigsby ya estaban allí con una humeante taza de café cada uno, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y al menor ruido se estremecían. Jane estaba derrumbado en el sofá con un brazo sobre los ojos, luciendo realmente dormido.

― Hola chicos. –susurró. La garganta le ardía horrores como si hubiese ingerido ácido- Cuando Cho llegue, vayan a mi oficina. Los cuatro.

― Sí jefa.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a su oficina; cerró las persianas y cuando se sentó, apoyó la cabeza en las manos. Sabía que ir a esa fiesta iba a ser una mala idea, pero Annie la había visto con esos ojos de cachorrito abandonado y se había aparecido con un conjunto que según ella era divino, pero que a Lisbon le parecía demasiado revelador.

El que no recordara lo sucedido desde las diez en adelante no ayudaba a su frustración. Un golpe sonoro en la puerta la hizo alzar la vista con un gemido. Sentía que los ojos le explotarían dentro de las cuencas.

― Adelante.

LaRoche entró en su oficina con una expresión que Annie habría descrito como "Cara de culo", dejó en el escritorio las carpetas y las revistas que traía en las manos con más fuerza de la necesaria. Lisbon se estremeció con el sonido.

― ¿Le importaría explicarme qué significa esto?

Oh, mierda. La carpeta contenía las fotos de la fiesta de Annie y en la primera revista se leía "_CBI gone wild_" con una foto del equipo en medio de las luces con un trago en la mano de cada uno.

― Es la fiesta de mi sobrina, ayer cumplió dieciocho.

― Bien por ella. ¿Acaso entiende lo que esto le hace a la reputación del CBI? Bertram no está contento con esto Lisbon. Se supone que eres una agente madura y responsable, no una adolescente fiestera. ¡Ya debiste haber superado ésta etapa!

― Señor…

― ¡Como si el fiasco de Martins no fuese suficiente! Ya ni siquiera sé quién eres, eres irresponsable, desastrosa ¿Y ahora escandalosa? Me estás haciendo reconsiderar si de verdad mereces o no el puesto de agente senior.

― Señor, eso fue…

― ¡Una completa y reverenda estupidez!

Sin darse cuenta, LaRoche estaba gritando y todas y cada una de sus palabras resonaban por todo el bullben.

Van Pelt se encogió al escuchar a LaRoche gritándole a su jefa. Todos enfocaron la mirada en su trabajo cuando LaRoche salió como una fiera de la oficina de Lisbon.

― Todos ustedes, están suspendidos sin paga por una semana. Ahora lárguense.

Cho, que había llegado a tiempo para escuchar el monólogo de LaRoche, cerró los expedientes que estaba revisando y se dirigió a la oficina de Lisbon sin decir palabra, uno no creería que pasaba por una terrible resaca si no lo conociera, para ellos que trabajaban de cerca con él, era bastante fácil notarlo, tenía oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos y su usualmente estoica máscara poseía múltiples grietas.

Van Pelt y Rigsby se levantaron al mismo tiempo, la primera levantando a Jane con una sacudida no tan gentil del hombro.

― ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?

― Jane párate. Lisbon nos quiere en su oficina.

Jane se levantó aún semi-dormido y arrastrando los pies, siguió a la pelirroja a la oficina.

― Tenemos un problema chicos.

― Estamos suspendidos. –completó Rigsby.

― Ojala fuese sólo eso. –Lisbon sacó las revistas y las fotos y las expandió sobre la mesa.

Sin decir palabra, Van Pelt tomó una pila de fotos y comenzó a ojearla.

La primera foto mostraba a Lisbon y a Jane en medio de un apasionado baile. Lisbon estaba pegada de espaldas a la pared, el cuerpo de Jane presionándola con fuerza, una pierna masculina entre las de ella. Cada uno de los brazos del consultor a los lados de su cabeza.

Las mejillas de Lisbon adquirieron un tono rojo escarlata al notar la mirada asombrada de Van Pelt, la pelirroja le pasó la foto a Jane, quién también –extrañamente- se sonrojó.

La siguiente era aún más vergonzosa, en ésta, salía Rigsby entre Lisbon y Van Pelt, sujetando a su jefa por la cintura, y Van Pelt sujetándolo por los hombros, tan juntos que ni un rayo de luz entraba entre ellos.

― Parece que alguien fue travieso ayer. –comentó Jane.

― No hables mucho Jane. –dijo Cho entregándole una foto de él y Lisbon en medio de un beso. Las piernas de ella estaban enroscadas alrededor de la cintura de Jane y los brazos de él alrededor de ella.

Jane, Rigsby y Cho renunciaron a seguir viendo las fotos hasta que Van Pelt jadeó escandalizada.

― ¡Wayne! Tú y yo… nos besamos. ¿Qué va a decir Sara?

― No va a decir nada. Hace unos días decidió que debíamos separarnos.

― Lo siento… -había mucho más que quería decir, pero no encontraba como.

― Eh… ejem… -Lisbon se aclaró la garganta, avergonzada de lo que iba a preguntar a continuación- ¿Alguno recuerda algo de lo que sucedió ayer?

Un coro de negativas fue su respuesta.

Lisbon recordó claramente como había despertado ésta mañana, desnuda y sin pizca de idea de qué había hecho el día anterior. No le pareció sospechoso en el momento, puesto que en ocasiones, cuando hacía mucho calor dormía sin ropas. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, se había despertado satisfecha, como el gato que se comió al canario… aunque con las fotos, parece más bien que alguien se la comió a ella.

Enrojeció ante el pensamiento. ¿Con quién demonios había dormido anoche?

― Jane, Van Pelt y yo iremos al club a pedir las cintas de vigilancia a ver si podemos entender algo de lo que pasó ayer. –dijo Lisbon, levantándose y resistiendo las ganas de vomitar. Los demás no parecían demasiado contentos con la idea de tener que dejar la oficina, pero no les quedaba otra opción.

Uno: estaban suspendidos.

Dos: si Lisbon quería entender porque había despertado desnuda y con la sensación de haber pasado por al menos unas buenas rondas de sexo alcohólico; si Jane quería entender porque había despertado en el sofá de su jefa sin ropa y con dolor de cabeza; si Rigsby quería entender porque despertó en el carro frente al club y Cho quería explicarse porque había una prostituta/informante dormida y como había llegado junto a él, debían saber que habían hecho ayer.

***~* Lo que pasa aquí, aquí se queda *~***

Jane y Lisbon observaban boquiabiertos como ambos subían al taxi aún besándose, con las manos revoloteando por cada uno de sus cuerpos. El vigilante los miraba con una sonrisita divertida, al parecer esta no era la primera vez que ocurría que dos adultos venían al día siguiente sin una idea de lo que habían hecho.

Van Pelt estaba en el baño vaciando nuevamente sus entrañas, la resaca apestaba. Punto. No volvería a beber jamás. En su vida.

Lisbon se encontraba incapaz de ver a Jane a los ojos, se sentía realmente avergonzada.

― Es probable que sólo hayamos llegado hasta ahí ¿Verdad? –preguntó aferrándose a la esperanza de que las cosas entre su consultor y ella no se hayan jodido por culpa de un error.

― Sí. –contestó Jane, aunque no parecía del todo convencido.

― Sólo se me ocurre una idea para dejar esos puntos claros. –dijo odiando la posibilidad, pero se conocía demasiado bien. Necesitaba saber si había pasado la noche con Jane.

― ¿Hipnosis? ¿Estás segura?

― Necesitamos saber qué demonios pasó ayer. Así que sí. Estoy segura.

***~* Lo que pasa aquí, aquí se queda *~***

_**N/A:**_ Bueno… aquí va el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, esta historia probablemente sea la más rápida en ser terminada ya que aún tengo todos los recuerdos frescos y mis amigas están interesadas en la historia. El titulo se basa en la canción de Reikon Sin miedo.

Ésta historia es básicamente Humor y Romance, pero al final habrá algo de Hurt/Comfort.

**Para mis chicos:**

**Primero:** Karina me debes una cachetada y tres golpes en el brazo ¿Ok?

**María Virginia:** lamento lo de tus lentes, pero había poco que podía hacer en ese momento :D

**Selena:** aún me debes esas clases de baile.

**Éderin: **no lamento haberte grabado cantando… fue demasiado gracioso

**Natasha: **fue genial verte de nuevo, te extrañaba un montonononononón.

**Sebastián:** estar curdo no compensa haberme dejado esperando un baile… aunque a mí también se me olvidó…

**Axel:** Sí, soy algo diferente cuando salgo de fiesta ¡No estés tan sorprendido!

**Nazareth:** tenemos mucho de que hablar… ;)

**Juan Carlos y Josnier: **los mato, lo juro. Todo fue culpa suya

**Hermanita: **sorry, de pana, no esperaba que todo terminara así :D. Te lo compensaré, lo prometo.

**TODOS!:** me muero por estar en una fiesta así de nuevo :D. Si piensan full en todo pueden relacionar las cosas de la historia con la vida real, sé que algunos ya lo hicieron

**Próximamente:** Vamos a ver al equipo en la fiesta. Se llama **"Dale, que no te veo"**. **DEJEN UN REVIEW! SERÍA GE-NIAL!**

**Besos y abrazos!**


	2. Operación Alfa-Cupido

**Operación Alfa-Cupido.**

**N/A:** Debo empezar diciendo que es absurda la cantidad de veces que he tenido que re-escribir la historia, ¡Sólo de pensarlo se me vuelan los tapones! ¿En serio? ¡¿SIETE veces?!... Bueno… volviendo a la historia…no pensaba incluir la parte de la hipnosis, pero cuando leí el review de Lunanoe, pensé, bueno ¿Por qué no? Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews hacen que todo esto de escribir sea mucho más divertido.

Espero que se diviertan leyéndolo tanto como me divertí escribiéndolo (Las primeras cuatro veces, después ya mi diversión tenía un tinte amargo). :D. ¡Pórtense bien! Pero no demasiado ¿Okay?

**Disclaimer:** Si The Mentalist me perteneciera, definitivamente tendría cosas más interesantes que hacer los viernes por la noche… ;)

***~* Lo que pasa aquí, aquí se queda *~***

La Unidad de Crímenes Serios estaba reunida alrededor del comedor del apartamento de Lisbon, la tensión reinaba en el aire, Grace y Lisbon se sentaban a un lado de la mesa, Rigsby y Jane en el otro y el pobre Cho en el medio de todos, las miradas se evitaban y la vergüenza y la incomodidad se apoderaban poco a poco del ambiente.

- Okay. Así no va a funcionar. Necesito que todos se relajen un poco y piensen en algo agradable, la idea es hipnotizarlos uno a uno y recordar con exactitud todo lo que sucedió ayer. ¿Están listos? –preguntó Jane.

- Oh Dios. –dijo Grace. El resto del equipo no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ella.

Lisbon temía y ansiaba obtener las respuestas, le aterrorizaba saber que podría haber arruinado la amistad que tenía con Jane y que podría haber perdido el respeto de su equipo.

Grace y Rigsby querían arreglar las cosas entre ellos, desde que Sarah había decidido terminar las cosas con el agente, los sentimientos entre él y Grace empezaron a ser realmente notorios de nuevo. A la pelirroja le encantaría empezar una vida con Wayne y Ben, pero temía presionarlo demasiado y perderlo por completo.

¿Cho? Bueno, él ciertamente era caso aparte. Estaba más que todo aburrido, más que todo porque no despertó desnudo junto a una compañera de trabajo o porque no habían fotos comprometedoras sobre él. Su teléfono empezó a sonar en su bolsillo, así que excusándose rápidamente se levantó del asiento y entró en la sala de estar con el teléfono firmemente pegado a su oreja.

-Cho.

- ¿Kimball?

- ¿Summer? ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Estás bien? Sé que es algo confuso todo esto, pero cuando me llamaste diciendo que me necesitabas y todo lo que me dijiste e hiciste anoche… bueno sé que quiero volverlo a intentar. Bueno, hablamos cuando vuelvas a casa ¿Okay?

- Okay… -dijo algo confundido.

- Okay. –Repitió ella- Te veré pronto ¡Adiós!

El agente regresó rápidamente a la mesa y se dirigió a Jane.

- Okay. Empecemos con esto, necesito saber que sucedió.

_**24 horas antes.**_

Annie entró en la oficina de su tía algo irritada y dejó el bolso de ropa en el sofá. Miró fijamente a Lisbon hasta que ella alzó la mirada de su trabajo.

- Si sabes que mi fiesta es hoy ¿Verdad?

- Lo sé Annie. Déjame terminar aquí…

- ¡Tía Reese! Voy a llegar tarde a mi propia fiesta… -se quejó.- ¡Patrick pagó por un mega salón de fiesta, uno de mis DJs favoritos y un viaje para traer a mis amigos a Sacramento y me lo estoy perdiendo!

- Bien… déjame ir a casa y cambiarme…

- Ya te traje la ropa.

Lisbon suspiró y revisó la bolsa.

- ¡ANNIE! –chilló- ¿Qué es esto? –dijo sacando una mini falda y una camisa de hombro caído.

- Tranquila a Patrick le encantará.

La agente se ruborizó fieramente, diciéndole a Annie todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Ambas dejaron la oficina con un propósito. Lisbon con el de no hacer el ridículo y Annie con el de unir a su tía y a Patrick, y si toneladas de alcohol y Narguile eran lo que se necesitaba pues adelante.

Jane y Rigsby estaban sentados en la barra del bar cuando Cho se unió a ellos. Rigsby tomó un trago de su whiskey sin hielo y paseó los ojos por el salón de fiesta/discoteca que Jane había pagado para la sobrina de la jefa.

A decir verdad, Cho no sabía porque había aceptado realmente. Tal vez era porque todo el equipo venía o porque Annie les había rogado a todos que vinieran para disfrutar de la fiesta con Lisbon, pues ella se merecía algo de alegría después de estos meses y estar sola, rodeada de adolescentes ebrios o en peligro de estarlo no ayudaría. O tal vez era solo porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

El punto era que todos habían acordado y aquí se hallaban. Rigsby siguió inspeccionando la pista de baile intentando parecer casual.

- Está en el baño. –dijo Jane.

- ¿Quién? –contestó Rigsby.

- Grace.

- ¿Y?

- La estás buscando como un cachorrito perdido que busca a su dueño.

Sin decir más nada, el rubio se marchó. Rigsby observó a Cho intensamente intentando descifrar si Jane era así por naturaleza o si el humo del Narguile lo había empeorado.

- A mí no me mires. Sabes que tiene razón. –dijo Cho con su usual expresión estoica.

Rigsby se encogió de hombros y fijo su mirada en las escaleras, tal vez algo interesante ocurriría mientras esperaba. En eso aparecieron un par de piernas subidas a unas elegantes sandalias de cuero negro, buscando romper el aburrido silencio que a Cho no parecía molestarle, comentó:

- ¿Ves esa bellezaque viene por las escaleras?

- Si te das cuenta de que esa "Belleza" es tu jefa ¿Verdad?

- ¡No! ¿En serio viejo?

- Si. –dijo con su usual falta de expresión- Tal vez si hubieses estado más pendiente de ver el rostro en vez de bucearle el cuerpo.

- ¿Quién lo diría?

- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Jane uniéndose al grupo.

- Rigsby acaba de descubrir que Lisbon es una mujer.

- Me sorprendes Rigsby, esperaba mejores capacidades de observación de un agente del CBI.

- Yo ya sabía que Lisbon era una mujer. Es sólo que tenía bastante oculto bajo las ropas de trabajo.

- Lisbon no oculta nada. Tú estás demasiado intimidado como para verla como en realidad es.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y cómo es? –contestó ni corto ni perezoso.

- Una hermosa mujer muy segura de sí misma, yo lo veo y sin pena a admitirlo también puedo decir que es realmente atractiva e interesante.

- Wow. Estás peor de lo que imaginaba.

- ¿Acaso niegas lo que digo? ¿Dices que Lisbon no es atractiva?

- No, no…

- Ah, ya entiendo… estas demasiado enamorado de Van Pelt.

- ¡No estoy enamorado de Van Pelt!

- Si lo estás.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- Que no. Puede que Lisbon sea sexy, intimidante e interesante pero Van Pelt es dulce, creativa, amable, generosa, espectacular…

- ¿Estás diciendo que Lisbon no tiene ninguna de esas cualidades? –a Jane le encantaba meterse con la confusión de Rigsby.

Cho estaba observándolo todo divertido, era como ver a dos niños pequeños discutiendo cuál de sus _Power Rangers _era mejor.

- ¡No! Estoy seguro de que Lisbon es una mujer increíble y sexy solo digo que no es Van Pelt.

- Eh… ¿Gracias? –preguntó Lisbon parada detrás de Rigsby con una media sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

Cho dejó el bar con una sonrisa no característica en su rostro. Aunque esa conversación de seguro sería divertida, era mejor darles un momento a esos dos a ver si al final sacaban sus cabezas del barril y veían que lo que necesitaban estaba justo frente a ellos.

Rigsby ocupó su boca con lo primero que encontró, que resultó ser una bebida. Gracias a Dios, necesitaba algo fuerte si deseaba afrontar las preguntas de su jefa y de Jane… se giró para pedirle al _bartender _ que le trajera algo más fuerte y sorprendido se dio cuenta de que su jefa se hallaba entretenida hablando con Jane.

_ Mejor me voy antes de que noten que sigo aquí._ El reflejo del cabello de Grace le llamó la atención y se dirigió hacia ella con un leve zigzagueo, el alcohol le había infundado valor, lo mejor era aprovecharlo mientras durara.

Jane se acercó a Lisbon y susurró en su oído, dejando que las suaves ondas de su cabello le acariciaran la mejilla.

- Él tiene razón. Te ves sexy.

El color inundó las mejillas de Lisbon lo que hizo que Jane sonriera de oreja a oreja. Ella dio un paso atrás intentando mantener distancia entre ambos.

La agente lo miró fijamente maravillándose con la manera en la que las luces estroboscópicas arrancaban destellos de sus rizos dorados, ¿Cómo podrían brillar tanto sus ojos en ésta oscuridad?

Jane, ajeno al análisis de Lisbon la observó con detenimiento, admirando como sus suaves rizos color ébano contrastaban con su piel de alabastro, no se atrevió a bajar la mirada por temor a perder la compostura.

Ambos, tan inmersos en sus respectivos escrutinios no notaron a la adolescente que los miraba fijamente con una sonrisa de complacencia.

Lisbon se dirigió al chico detrás de la barra y pidió un Dragón Verde para ella y un Poker Face para él. Se sentaron en las barras en un silencio cómodo tomando sus bebidas, cuando ya Lisbon hubo tomado su tercer coctel, Jane le puso una mano en el brazo y la guio a la pista de baile, sabiendo que el alcohol había bajado considerablemente sus barreras.

- ¿Quieres bailar? –casi gritó por encima del ruido de los altavoces, de las cornetas ubicadas en prácticamente los dos pisos de la sala. El _bum bum _del reggaetón en el bajo retumbaba en su pecho, haciéndolo sentir extraño.

- Jane… yo no sé bailar eso.

- Ni yo. Pero parece sencillo, míralos –dijo señalando a los amigos de Annie- Apenas y se mueven de su lugar.

- Bueno… -aceptó, sabiendo que debía reunir cada onza de autocontrol que poseyera en el cuerpo para no saltarle encima a Jane en medio de la pista de baile. _Bueno… eso sería un final interesante…_ sacudió la cabeza como para librarse de los pensamientos que atacaban su mente.

Jane inició la marcha hacia una esquina algo alejada de la multitud de "bailarines" y menos iluminada.

_ Las cosas que podríamos hacer en esa esquina_ –pensó viendo como el pantalón del traje abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Jane- _Si yo fuese ese pantalón… ¡YA! ¡ENFÓCATE! ¡Y no en tu consultor, estúpida!_

Cacheteándose mentalmente fijó la mirada en la pared. _Eso es. La pared es segura, la pared no se mueve, la pared no puede rodear sus brazos a tu alrededor o besar tu cuello, o… o… ARGH ¡Contrólate!_

Jane la miró fijamente a los ojos y si hubo algún momento en el que desearía que él no le leyera la mente ese sería ahora. Jane colocó sus manos en cada lado de la cintura de Lisbon y la giró, pegándola de espaldas hacia él.

_ Oh, Dios…_ ella se concentró en el _tum tum_ del bajo en su pecho, en el aire dejando sus pulmones, en la manera que una pareja bailaba contra una pared, _¿Podría convencerlo de hacer eso mismo?_ –pensó viendo con curiosidad-_ Tal vez… mañana podría atribuir todo esto al alcohol… habría que ver… ¿Pero qué haces? ¡No deberías buscar maneras de seducirlo! _Todo rastro de pensamiento desapareció de su mente cuando sus fuertes brazos rodearon por completo su cintura y su respiración empezó a ponerle la piel de gallina en el cuello.

Le gustaría poder decir que este nuevo tipo de proximidad le molestaba, que el roce tan próximo de su cuerpo no le hacía desear hacer el mismo baile pero sin tanta ropa. Un suave rubor apareció en sus mejillas y rogó a Dios y todos los santos para que Jane lo atribuyera al baile y no al rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Annie, sentada en una de las mesas del segundo piso, observaba divertida la situación de su tía. Mary, Karina y Virginia –tres de sus mejores amigas- se acercaron a ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Karina. Tenía el cabello Rubio-broncíneo suelto hasta media espalda, una camisa casi trasparente azul con violeta y unos pantalones _skinny _azul marino. Colocó un Tekila Carranza en las manos de Annie y se sentó a su lado.

- Tenemos que reunir a esos dos. –contestó señalando a la pareja antes de dar un largo trago a su bebida.

- ¿A tu tía y al rubio sexy? –preguntó Virginia quitándose la camisa a cuadros blanca y roja y estirándose el top blanco sobre los jean skinny negros.- Pásame los converse por fa. –se quitó los tacones y estiró las manos hacia Mary.

- Estás pasada de farandulera.

- ¡No soy farandulera! ¿Okay? –dijo arreglándose la pollina sobre los Ray-Ban de pasta negra.

Las tres se voltearon a mirarla con una expresión de idéntica incredulidad en el rostro.

- Bueno, tal vez un poco… ¿Me los vas a pasar o qué?

- Toma. –Mary se los dio y volvió a enfocar su atención en la pareja que bailaba en la casi abarrotada pista.- Me parece que les está yendo bastante bien.

- No los conoces –dijo Annie dando otro sorbo a su coctel- Son tan cabezones que no reconocerían el amor aunque les pasara por encima en una camioneta 4x4 con un anuncio de neón diciendo "Bésense".

- ¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Éderin sentándose en la mesa con Selena. Si deseabas elegir de entre todas quien llevaba menos ropa, serían ellas dos. Éderin usaba una braga azul celeste hasta medio muslo, strapples y ajustado mientras Selena llevaba una minifalda a conjunto con una franela animal print.

- Annie piensa que deberíamos juntar a Teresa y a Patrick. –contestó Mary.

- En mi opinión, si siguen así van a terminar haciéndolo contra la pared de alguna habitación. –Comentó Natasha sentándose al borde de la mesa.- Cuando esperaba mi bebida escuché a Patrick diciéndole a tu tía "Te ves sexy"

Annie sonrió.

- Tengo un plan… -las seis se inclinaron hacia Annie curiosas y listas para ayudar.

Ajenos a la conversación de las siete adolescentes jugando a cupido, Jane y Lisbon disfrutaban de su baile en su burbuja-de-enamorados-demasiado-tercos-para-admitirlo.

_Hola mami, mucho gusto _

_Acércate un poquito me introduzco tu... tu...tu...tu... _

_Esa carita tan sensual que a mí... que a mí... me provoca besar _

_Desconecta, de este mundo, ven y te muestro algo más profundo _

_Los sentimientos, están diciendo mi amor, _

_Calla esa boquita y solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo_

La canción en combinación con el sensual movimiento de sus cuerpos iba guiando a Lisbon hacia un estado de relajación, permitiendo que el retumbar del ritmo de la canción y las manos de Jane guiaran sus movimientos. El calor de la y la cercanía del cuerpo del consultor deberían haber sido incómodos si no abrumadores, pero en realidad eran sedantes, como una droga.

Sus manos se abrieron camino hacia los rulos rubios de Jane y acarició su contextura sedosa. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Esto no era profesional. Sabiendo esto Lisbon debería estar preocupada, no ansiosa por tener a su consultor –su consultor NO DISPONIBLE- más cerca de su piel. Sin embargo, ella no podía obligarse a hacerlo. Ésta era su noche. Al diablo con todo.

_Que yo tengo novia ella lo sabe_

_Pero quiere salir conmigo_

_Esta noche yo no pienso negarme_

_Hoy me porto mal contigo_

_Y ella me dice_

_Que lo que pase aquí, aquí se queda entre los dos_

_Shhh_

_Que lo que pase aquí, aquí se queda entre los dos_

_Como no, como no._

Rigsby ya había tomado una alcoholizada decisión. Necesitaba a Grace, tanto como respirar. Ésta vez no la iba dejar escaparse entre sus dedos, esta vez insistiría y seguiría a su lado hasta que ella le diera la patada.

Atravesó la pista de baile, pasando entre parejas bailando sensualmente. Al pasar junto a una vagamente familiar se detuvo y casi se atraganta al reconocerlos.

- ¿Qué demonios…? –se preguntó. La sorpresa dio paso a la confusión, que dio paso a un profundo sentimiento de derrota al saber que se despediría de 50 dólares más.

- ¡Shhh! ¡Déjalos! -exclamó Grace apareciendo de repente.

- ¿Tú sabías…?

- Ven, vamos a bailar. –lo arrastró hasta una parte alejada de la jefa y bailaron la siguiente canción.

_Y es que tu cuerpo me llama_

_Vente por favor_

_Quiero tenerte en mi cama_

_Y hacerte el amor_

_Oh no, oh no, no, no, no y hacerte el amor _

_Oh no, oh no, no, no, no y hacerte el amor._

_Escapémonos por la ciudad_

_Donde haya privacidad_

_Fuguémonos a ese lugar_

_En éste preciso momento_

_Yo quiero saber cómo practicas esos movimientos_

_Hazlo de una vez yo quiero probar tu cuerpo por dentro_

Los labios de Jane se posaron cerca de su oreja, y ella peleó para reprimir el estremecimiento que la recorrió de pies a cabeza. La agente cerró los ojos intentando no pensar mucho en lo erótico que todo esto le resultaba.

- ¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó Jane.

- Realmente no estoy pensando mucho.

Annie observaba todo desde el segundo piso junto a Mary y Virginia.

- ¿Dónde están las demás? –preguntó sin quitar los ojos de la pista de baile.

- Nazareth aprovechó para salir con su novio, que por cierto ¡Tiene moto!; Natasha no se está sintiendo muy bien, creo que el sushi le calló algo mal, Josnier está con ella en las escaleras de la entrada; Karina está planeando las cosas con el DJ, Selena está comiendo y Éderin busca más bebidas. –contestó Mary.

- ¡Perfecto! –dijo Annie con una sonrisa malévola.

- Ay, Annie, no pongas esa cara por favor. –rogó Virginia.

- ¿Por qué? –dijo con un deje de inocencia.

- Porque es la cara que pones cuando planeas algo que nos meterá en un lío.

- ¿Cuándo he hecho algo así?

- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que creíste que sería una buena idea llevar un fosforito al salón?

- ¿O cuando hiciste el plan para descubrir a Santa Claus y nos quemamos las cejas con la chimenea?

- ¿O la vez en la que hiciste el experimento con el zumo de naranja y la leche achocolatada y pasamos una semana en el baño?

- ¿O cuando intercambiaste las señales de los baños en el liceo?

- ¡Okay! ¡Ya entendí! –Interrumpió Annie- No necesito que recordemos nuestros planes.

- ¿Nuestros? Que yo recuerde quien puso la serpiente en la oficina de Sor María fuiste tú.

- ¡Vale ya! Maduré ¿Okay? –dijo colorada como un tomate.

- Ajá como digas. –contestó Virginia.

- Entonces… ¿En qué clase de lío nos vas a meter ahora?

- No es un lío Mary. Pensaba que Wayne y Grace se ven bien juntos…

- Ya te emocionaste. –Interrumpió Virginia lanzándose al puf en el suelo- Acordamos ayudarte con tu tía y Patrick porque de pana tienen que juntarse. Pero no exageres que no eres cupido.

- Es cierto. Wayne tiene un hijo y Grace acaba de pasar por un desengaño amoroso.

- Bah, no acaba de pasar… ya fue hace más de un año y medio. –la miró fijamente con un puchero y ojos de cordero degollado mientras jugaba con la pajita de su piña colada.

- Ay, Annie –dijo Mary con un suspiro resignado- ¿Qué planeas?

Annie sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Es trampa que me manipules así.

- El plan es básicamente el mismo. ¿Lista para la parte uno del plan Alfa-Cupido?

- ¿Alfa-Cupido? –preguntó Virginia con una sonrisa burlona.

- Es mejor que el nombre que tú querías.

- ¿Cuál? –preguntó Mary.

- Operación Sexo Salvaje.

Mary miró a Virginia con una expresión de falsa tristeza.

- ¿Qué? Todos sabemos que es así como va a terminar esto.

Ambas negaron con la cabeza y se concentraron en ubicar a los objetivos de su misión en la pista de baile.

- ¡Ahí están! –exclamó Annie le hizo una seña a Karina para que bajara las luces y le indicó a Virginia- Mándale un pin a Éderin y dile que empiece a poner más tequila en las bebidas, que incluya las del agente alto y la pelirroja que está con él.

- OK.

- Mary, ve con Selena y Karina y diles que coloque ésta lista de reproducción –instruyó entregándole su iPod- Que lo cuiden con su vida, que mi papá no me comprará otro.

- Ajá ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?

- Yo… Me encargaré de que mi tía y Patrick terminen en el centro del círculo. –contestó con una sonrisa traviesa.

- No tienes remedio Anabeth Lisbon.

- ¡Es ANNIE!

Solo se oyó de respuesta sus carcajadas mientras bajaba las escaleras.

***~* Lo que pasa aquí, aquí se queda *~***

**N/A:** ¿Qué tal? Sé que se suponía que este sería Dale, que no te veo, pero el capítulo terminó siendo demasiado largo, tanto que voy a cortarlo en dos más.

El siguiente se llama **Si no se la zampa**. Ese contiene algo de Angst :$ no me pude contener… ¡De todos modos también habrá más romance! Veremos cómo ocurrió el beso de la foto :D

Coloco un glosario pues no sé si las palabras que usamos aquí son igual en otros países (Ya pasé una pena así en Argentina)

**Bucear: **acto de mirar fijamente pero con disimulo a otra con intenciones morbosas o sexuales a alguien.

**Farandulera: **persona que sigue hasta la última moda.

**Zampa: **beso francés, con una larga duración y ya saben… pues con lengua, también se le dice latazo.

Con respecto a las bebidas:

**Poker Face: **bebida a base de tequila, cointreau y zumo de piña. Se sirve en una copa decorada con una rodaja de limón.

**Dragón Verde: **bebida a base de tequila blanco, ginebra, midori y vodka. Se hace agregando todos los ingredientes en un shaker a excepción del tequila, se mezcla, y se monta en la copa martinera colando el hielo, mientras tanto, se coloca el tequila en un cucharón se calienta y se flamea, luego se agrega a la copa todavía encendido. Está adornado con una banderilla de melón con espiral de limón.

**Tekila Carranza: **bebida a base de tequila, sangría, zumo de naranja, y zumo de toronja. Se sirve en un vaso escarchado con sal y se adorna con la naranja o la toronja.

Ya lo sé, esta nota se está volviendo larga… pero solo falta la lista de canciones y ya. Va por orden cronológico.

**Tu cuerpo de Pitbull.**

**Sin miedo de Reykon.**

**Tu cuerpo me llama de Ronald y Morron.**

¡Ahora sí! ¡Gracias por leer! :*


	3. Si no se la zampa

**Si no se la zampa…**

**¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN!**

Espero la hayan pasado genial este día con sus seres queridos y más allegados :*

**N/A: **Hola de nuevo! Okay, terminaron las vacaciones de carnavales y apenas terminé un capítulo. Lo sé. Es deprimente. Pero lo estoy intentando . Este capítulo va dedicado a Lunanoe y JulietKoike. Gracias a todos por sus increíbles reviews! Son lo máximo!

**Disclaimer: **Si The Mentalist me perteneciese no estaría pasando mi San Valentín frente a la computadora…

***~* Lo que pasa aquí, aquí se queda *~***

Minutos después de que las chicas se marcharon empezó a sonar por los altavoces:

_Try to keep my balance but I still fall_

_But how I fell so hard_

_Right into your arms I swear girl_

_Wrapped inside you baby and it's so warm_

_Yeah, yeah_

_But love without a cause_

_Leaves me trapped inside my own thoughts_

_Yo quiero ser tuyo enterito pero tengo miedo_

_Prométeme que no me vas a dejar sin tu amor._

Jane y Lisbon se observaban fijamente a los ojos, adaptándose rápidamente al sensual ritmo de la bachata. Estaban tan cerca que la respiración de Lisbon le calentaba los labios. Jane acercó su rostro un poco más al de ella, tanto que sus narices se tocaban y podían saborear el aliento del otro en la boca.

- _¡Si no se la zampa, es porque es marico! ¡Si no se la zampa es porque es marico! _–corearon los amigos de Annie entre palmadas haciendo un círculo alrededor de la pareja.

- ¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Jane.

- Creo que significa que quieren que nos besemos. –contestó con las mejillas coloradas.

- ¿Lo hacemos?

El corazón de Lisbon latía a toda velocidad ¿Se atrevería a besarla? ¿Funcionarían las cosas si así lo hacía? Una zampada no era un beso cualquiera… era un beso, BESO, no un piquito o algo así, debía haber aunque sea una miseria de lengua.

Jane se inclinó hacia ella con lentitud, los dedos de los pies de la agente empezaban a retorcerse en anticipación, los ojos se le cerraron y contuvo el aliento. Al fondo la panda de muchachos se calló y a Lisbon eso se le antojo como de hechizo, como que era mejor si no se movía para no romperlo.

- Supongo que lo haremos. –dijo Jane, su respiración acariciándole el rostro.

_¡Pero hazlo ya! _Se dijo la agente mientras una sonrisa tomaba posesión de sus labios entreabiertos. La decepción se le instaló en la base del estómago cuando sintió los labios que tanto ansiaba probar posándose en la comisura de su boca.

- _¡Es marico! ¡Es marico! ¡MARICO! _–Gritaron los invitados sin perder el tiempo- _¡Si eres agüeboneao__**, **__pendejo!_ –iniciaron los más atrevidos.

Lisbon se alejó de Jane con una sonrisa falsa y un profundo sentimiento de humillación. Obligándose a mantenerse tranquila se dirigió al bar con un solo pensamiento: _Necesito una bebida._

Annie estampó el pie en el suelo.

- ¡Que estrés! ¡Pero qué tipo tan ladilla! ¿Vieron cómo arruinó el plan? ¡Es un estúpido! ¡¿Por qué?! –dijo casi gritando mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del pequeño piso.- ¿Pueden creerlo? ¿Cómo alguien tan brillante puede ser tan obtuso? ¡Dale una oportunidad viejo pendejo!

- No puedo creerlo. –contestó Selena.

- Sí, tal vez exageré un poco con los insultos. –meditó Annie.

- No eso estúpida ¡Eso! –dijo agarrándola por la barbilla y dirigiendo su atención a la pista de baile. Virginia siguiendo la dirección de sus miradas contestó con algo de amargura:

- Al menos las cosas salieron bien para alguien.

En la pista Miguel besaba a Éderin a pesar de que su diferencia de altura hacía que él se encorvara y ella se pusiese en puntillas, en una pose muy incómoda. En un momento de frustración, Miguel la alzó en sus brazos y la paró sobre un banquito cercano, Éderin sonrió en el beso le acarició el cuello mientras él la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo, como si no pudiesen tocarse lo suficiente.

_Ella tiene cierto movimiento de caderas_

_Aunque intente no encuentro la manera_

_De que no me afecte… ver como se mueve_

_Que sepa que espero una reacción que sea buena._

Annie percibió la mirada inquisidora de su tía mientras se dirigía al bar. _Ugh, el regaño va a estar bueno…_

Intentando actuar natural, tomó al primero que encontró por el brazo y lo arrastró con ella hacia la pista de baile. Desde la plataforma del DJ, Karina le guiñó un ojo, era momento del plan B.

Cuando llegaron abajo, Annie se dio cuenta de que arrastraba a Juan Carlos, un chico de como dos veces su estatura y tres veces su masa muscular… Perfecto.

_Te veo en dos minutos en el fondo de los sanitarios_

_Este encuentro es justo y necesario_

_No soporto tenerte lejos_

_Quiero hacértelo frente al espejo_

Mientras parte del grupo coreaba las canciones del cd de_ Caramelos de Cianuro_, Annie le contaba el plan a Juan Carlos al oído.

- Por favor Juan. No me falles.

- Bájale dos chica. Relájate y finge demencia.

- Psffgh. Muévete.

- _Yes, sir!_ -saludó burlonamente.

- ¡Payaso! –llamó mientras él se marchaba.

_Yo sé que tienes derecho _

_A mucho más que sexo_

_Por eso te pido perdón._

_Siempre estoy diciendo todo tiene su momento_

_Que podemos esperar un día más_

_Viendo hacia el pasado_

_Has esperado demasiado_

_Y me sorprendo al darme cuenta que aún estás_

Lisbon estaba sentada de espaldas a la multitud que coreaba las canciones, total, ni las conocía ni les llamaba la atención. Tomó un trago de lo que sea que estuviese bebiendo y después respiró profundamente intentando librarse de la opresión en el pecho, las dudas en su mente y el profundo sentimiento de humillación y rechazo.

¿Por qué no la había besado? ¿Era tan difícil? Ella no se engañaba, sabía que no era ni la más joven ni la más bella, pero ¡Por Dios! Se había acostado con la ayudante de un asesino en serie ¿Y no había podido besarla? Una lágrima de impotencia se deslizó por su mejilla, a pesar de lo tentador que resultaba echarse a llorar, se limpió la cara con violencia y cuadró los hombros. Era momento de ponerse los pantalones de niña grande y seguir adelante. No era como si no la hubiesen rechazado antes.

Justo cuando se dirigía a la salida y planeaba excusas para haberse marchado tan pronto sintió alguien tomándole la mano. Tenía una sensación rara en la cabeza, como si estuviese viendo todo un poco más alegre. Al parecer ese coctel tenía más tequila que el último que había tomado.

- ¿A qué juegas? –preguntó irritada.

- Annie me pidió que te incluyera en la fiesta.

- Bueno. Aquí estoy. _En _la fiesta.

- Eres Reese ¿No es así?

- Ajá ¿Y tú?

- Soy Juan Carlos, y… mi deber es llevarte a la pista de baile. Aunque para ello deba arrastrarla.

- Si sabes que soy agente sénior en cargo de la Unidad de Crímenes Serios de la Brigada de Investigaciones de California ¿Verdad?

- Si, impresionante título ¿Y qué?

Lisbon inclinó el rostro hacía atrás mirándolo fijamente, alzó un dedo acusador y le espetó:

- Que podría arrojar tu culo directico a la cárcel si te atreves a… -Juan Carlos, ya aburrido y con ganas de bailar, la alzó sobre su hombro, llevándola como un saco de papas- ¡Suéltame! ¡SUÉLTAME YA!

Juan Carlos pegó un saltito haciendo que Lisbon se agarrara de la camisa con fuerza.

- ¿No querías que te soltara?

- ¡Cállate imbécil! ¡Suéltame ya_ Shreck_! –gritó pataleando con fuerza. Estaba medio prendida, así que no podía ponerse en plan ninja con él.

Juan Carlos haciendo caso omiso de las amenazas de la tía de Annie, se la llevó hasta el centro de la pista de baile.

- ¿Cómo es que te llamas _Saco de papas_?

- ¡Es Agente Teresa Lisbon! ¡NO saco de papas!

- Meh… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Me gusta más saco de papas.

Lisbon gruñó, esta noche cada vez se ponía mejor. Estaba pensando en una forma de liberarse cuando Juan Carlos volvió a hablar.

- Ya me advirtieron de tus truquitos ninja, así que ni lo intente.

- No me das miedo grandulón.

- Llegamos –dijo poniéndola en el suelo.

Antes de que ella pudiese decir o siquiera pensar en algo ya la habían arrastrado en un círculo.

_ ¿Es que sólo en esto se basan las fiestas de ahora? ¿Bailar en círculos?_

Cruzó la mirada con Annie y notó la sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Poco a poco las piezas empezaron a cobrar sentido.

_A la mierda ¿Y ahora qué? _–pensó irritada.

_I'm looking at an angel _

_And believe me when I say _

_She got that whole place blowing (x2) _

_She got that whole place glowing _

_I'm looking at an angel _

_And believe me when I say _

_She got that whole place glowing (x3) _

_And she's high in the sky singing _

_Way above the clouds in the sky singing (x4) _

_She got wings she got a halo _

_It seems to me so unnatural _

_Cos that's one thing that I just don't know _

_What seems to be so incredible?_

Jane observó como Lisbon era arrastrada por la multitud danzante al otro lado de la pista de baile.

Sabía que ella se sentía decepcionada si no un poco herida por su rechazo a besarla, pero no fue con mala intención. Él era demasiado peligroso para ella, demasiado dañado, en pocas palabras, no se merecía a un ángel tan hermoso como Lisbon. Un ángel con placa y pistola ni más ni menos.

Un brazo le jaló la muñeca hacia la pista, donde se encontró cara a cara con Lisbon, aunque pecho a cara sería una descripción más precisa.

El círculo que antes los separaba y arrastraba en direcciones opuestas se encontraba ahora rodeándolos.

_Oh no. _–pensaron a la vez.

- ¡Sácala a bailar! –gritó Annie.

Después de fulminar con la mirada a su sobrina favorita, Lisbon se dio la vuelta con firme intención de marcharse. Ya había sido suficientemente humillada por una noche. Lo que no se esperaba es que Jane le sujetara el brazo y la pegara a su pecho.

- ¿Qué haces Jane? No tienes que hacer todo lo que ellos digan. –susurró con amargura- Dios te libre de que te obliguen a hacer algo que no quieres.

- ¿Quién dijo que no quería? –preguntó sorprendido por su respuesta. Tal vez había subestimado la incomodidad de Lisbon con el casi Beso.

- ¿Por qué querrías?

Lisbon maldijo su boca floja en el momento que las palabras dejaron su boca. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Era una mujer adulta, madura y segura de sí misma. No tenía que andar demostrando debilidades solo por unos tragos de alcohol.

Nuevamente intentó alejarse de Jane, pero este resulto ser más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y no aligeró su abrazo sobre la agente.

- Baila conmigo. Y después contestaré todas tus preguntas.

- ¿Todas? –preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, intentando romper la tensión.

- Recuerda que un buen mago jamás revela sus secretos.

- ¿Quién dijo que eras bueno? –contestó tomando sus manos.

- Me hieres profundamente Lisbon, en serio.

- Oh, cállate.

***~* Lo que pasa aquí, aquí se queda *~***

**Soundtrack de este capítulo:**

A promise: Romeo Santos feat. Usher.

Movimiento de caderas: Rayo feat. Toby.

Sanitarios y Verónica: Caramelos de Cianuro.

Ángel: Akon.

**N/A 2:** Okay… sé que suena raro que hayan tantos círculos y frases de aliento, pero es que ese es el tipo de cosas que se dan así como así en una fiesta. La frase que da título al capítulo (Si no se la zampa, es porque es marico), por citar un ejemplo, se repitió en infinidad de ocasiones hoy.

Nos leemos pronto. Opinen lo que piensan en el cuadrito de abajo.


	4. ¡Dale, que no te veo!

¡Dale, que no te veo!

**Disclaimer: **Si The Mentalist me perteneciera no tendría que matarme estudiando para el próximo examen de Trigonometría.

**N/A: **Disfruten esta siguiente entrega… y una vez más mil disculpas por la tardanza.

_You've cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on my, fell on me_

_And I've decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time?_

_Time is slipping away_

_Away from us so stay_

_Stay with me, I can make_

_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe_

_Will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

Fiel a su palabra, Lisbon tomó la mano de Jane y se dejó guiar por la pista de baile, sintiéndose momentáneamente distraída por las personas a su alrededor, se preguntó si las cosas serían diferente en este momento si ella no hubiese tomado tanto… se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Lo hecho, hecho está. Jane se detuvo frente a ella y con una sonrisa la miró a los ojos tan profundamente que por un momento sintió que él podría leer todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

-¿La estás pasando bien? –preguntó Lisbon intentando iniciar la conversación. Y cabe destacar que era una tarea difícil ¿Cómo puedes empezar una charla que probablemente cambie sus vidas?

"_Hola, espero estés disfrutando la fiesta, pero me preguntaba por qué demonios no me besaste en la boca cuando claramente podías ver que me moría de ganas, es algo que no puede ser tan difícil ¿Sabes? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que rompiste tu celibato de una década con una zorra psicópata, ayudante del asesino en serie que asesinó a tu familia y te caza como si fueses un ratón desde entonces, sin contar que la zorra en cuestión te pidió mi cabeza de regalo" _No. Sabía sin necesidad de ser un psíquico que las cosas no saldrían bien de ese modo.

-Sí. Me alegra que Annie lograra arrastrarte hasta aquí. –ante su cara de protesta, Jane continuó hablado con rapidez- Y sobre todo me alegro de que te haya vestido así. –acentuó su declaración atrayéndola por la cintura hasta pegarla por completo hacia él.

Lisbon luchó con las ideas en su mente, buscando la manera de ponerlas en palabras, pero era increíblemente complicado. Abrió la boca un par de veces pero las preguntas se trababan en su garganta.

-Adelante Lisbon, dispara. –dijo Jane poniendo fin a su tortura.

-Mm… ¿Por qué haces esto? La fiesta, la limo, el DJ caro, el avión para sus amigas… no es que me queje Dios sabe que yo no podría haber logrado algo así.

-Annie se lo merece. Además su tía me gusta.

-Hablo en serio Patrick.

El uso de su primer nombre le trajo un sentimiento de calor en el pecho e hizo cosas raras con su corazón.

-Esto es lo que quisiera haber hecho por Charley. –sintió como Lisbon se tensaba en sus brazos, probablemente arrepintiéndose de haber preguntado.

Le dolía saber que Lisbon tuviese miedo o se sintiese incómoda hablando sobre el pasado, especialmente el de él. Aunque suponía que no tenía a nadie más que culpar sino a si mismo. Como siempre.

-Lo siento Jane, yo no… -empieza malinterpretando su silencio.

-Meh… no hay que disculparse por la verdad. Después de todo somos amigos ¿No?

_Ouch. Ponchada a la zona de la amistad… me pregunto que consejos tendrán las revistas de Annie para una situación como la mía… ¿o tal vez un libro? Yo bien podría escribirlo… Hmm y podría llamarlo "10 pasos fáciles para competir con un fantasma y un asesino en serie." Seguro que sería un Best-Seller._

-Sí. Amigos.

¿Eran ideas de él o había detectado una nota de resignación en su voz?

_Hmm interesante…_

Tan inmersos estaban en su burbuja que no se dieron cuenta de que el grupo que antes los rodeaba y coreaba se había disipado y solo quedaban siete adolescentes observando con curiosidad.

_You left me hanging from a thread we once swung from together _

_I've lick my wounds but I can't ever see them getting better _

_Something's gotta change _

_Things cannot stay the same _

_Her hair was pressed against her face; her eyes were red with anger _

_Enraged by things unsaid and empty beds and bad behavior _

_Something's gotta change _

_It must be rearranged, oh _

_I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl _

_It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of the heavy world _

_So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight _

_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight _

_Goodnight, hope that things work out all right, yeah _

_Whoa _

_The room was silent as we all tried so hard to remember _

_The way it feels to be alive _

_The day that he first met her _

_Something's gotta change _

_Things cannot stay the same _

_You make me think of someone wonderful, but I can't place her _

_I wake up every morning wishing one more time to face her _

_Something's gotta change _

_It must be rearranged, oh _

_So much to love _

_So much to learn _

_But I won't be there to teach you, oh _

_I know I can be close _

_But I try my best to reach you_

Jane tomó a Lisbon por la cintura y ella en respuesta enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, memorias de su primer baile juntos ocuparon sus mentes mientras en silencio asimilaban la letra de la canción que tanto los identificaba.

Lisbon suspiró y sintió como los brazos que rodeaban su cintura la apretaban más junto a él. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla de pies a cabeza cuando Jane comenzó a cantarle la letra de la canción en el oído.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, deseando quedarse de ese modo para siempre, deseando que aunque sea por una noche los dos pudiesen vivir sus sueños y permanecer juntos sin un asesino en serie cazándolos.

Sin embargo, había una pregunta que Lisbon deseaba y temía hacer a partes iguales. Tomando coraje en los brazos que tan tiernamente la rodeaban, habló antes de acobardarse.

- ¿Por qué no quisiste besarme?

- ¿Querías que lo hiciera?

- Bueno… sé que no sientes nada por mí… y yo tampoco por ti, por supuesto… pero no creo que hubiese sido muy difícil ¿O sí?

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos claros capaces de derretirla como un trocito de mantequilla sobre un waffle caliente… como un iceberg en medio del desierto, el tipo de mirada que solo sale en películas o series de televisión, el tipo de mirada que le hacía preguntarse si lo que sentía por su consultor era más que amistad.

- No quería que nuestro primer beso fuese así. –le dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Lisbon que había cerrado los ojos, los abrió de golpe y lo miró fijamente. Entonces se encontró con esa sonrisa que él tanto usaba para engañar y distraer a los sospechosos, sintió la esperanza fundirse en una masa de dolor y rabia.

El calor se alojó en la boca de su estómago y en sus mejillas, con un ademán brusco dejo de bailar y se alejó de él.

- Muy gracioso Jane. Tan lindo tú. Que divertido, juega con la agente que lo ha arriesgado todo por ti. Total la has herido tantas veces que una más no importa ¿Verdad? Lo que de verdad no entiendo, es ¿Qué ganas con esto? ¿Lo disfrutas? ¿No crees que ya tengo de sobra en mi plato?

_Porque el amor no existe_

_No existe…_

_El amor es raro _

_Demasiado caro _

_Como el dinero de mano en mano _

_Si no me crees chequea tu pasado _

_Cuántas veces te has enamorado _

_Pero el verdadero no llega _

_Y el tiempo no para de correr _

_Y tú sigues dando candela _

_Y a mí me tratas de envolver _

_Los dos queremos sexo, placer _

_Tener contacto de piel _

_Así es que nos gusta _

_Porque el amor asusta... _

_Tu amor es viento _

_Viento que pasa _

_Hoy te tengo, no sé mañana _

_Miedo al fracaso _

_Vives un juego _

_Yo te comprendo _

_Porque el amor no existe, _

_No existe..._

Sin esperar respuesta Lisbon se dio la vuelta, escuchando la letra de la canción y pensando que tal vez ellos tenían razón, o al menos en su caso, el amor se resignaba a aparecer o al menos dignarse a ser correspondido.

***~* Lo que pasa aquí, aquí se queda *~***

Al otro lado de la pista de baile, en la plataforma del DJ, Karina gritaba el coro de la canción.

- ¿Qué demonios haces? –Preguntó Axel arrastrando a Karina de la consola- El plan es que los dos se junten no que dejen de creer en el amor.

- Shush. Ustedes los hombres no saben nada.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿No sabemos nada? –preguntó parándose detrás de ella, acercando sus labios al cuello de la rubia.

- N-No… -se le aceleró la respiración y se le cerraron los ojos.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Mhmm…

- OK.

Se alejó de ella y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Cómo no sé nada… voy a buscar a alguien que me enseñe…

- Oh vamos. Ven aquí que yo te enseño…

Lo acercó a ella y, parándose en puntillas lo besó en los labios.

Éderin subió las escaleras y los encontró en esa comprometedora posición, con una sonrisa rápida tomó una revista, la enrolló y le pegó a Axel con ella.

- Vamos, Romeo, fuera ¡Fuera! –y aún con eso Axel no soltaba a Karina- ¡Ush! ¡Búsquense un cuarto!

Finalmente se separaron con un ruidoso Muack. Éderin hizo una mueca y casi que lo empuja por las escaleras.

- Él empezó. –dijo Karina con una sonrisa.

- Y tú quejándote.

- Creo que ahora esa es mi canción favorita.

- Iek. Quemen el queso en otro sitio ¿Sí?

- ¿Envidia?

- ¿De _eso_? Jamás.

En el piso de abajo Annie les hacía señas como una loca.

- Mira, que ya toca la segunda fase, prepárate para poner la canción.

- Okay.

***~* Lo que pasa aquí, aquí se queda *~***

Cuando Jane por fin la encontró, ella estaba en uno de los balcones, viendo decididamente hacia el frente.

- ¿Qué quieres Jane? –preguntó sin mirarlo.

- Que me creas. Sé que es difícil, y que no soy el mejor partido, pero podríamos intentarlo. No te voy a engañar, las cosas entre nosotros no van a ser un pan comido, y tampoco te puedo prometer que renunciaré a Red John de la noche a la mañana, pero podríamos intentarlo.

- Creo que podríamos intentarlo… después de todo yo no soy una mujer fácil de manejar, Patrick, y sé que probablemente te preguntas si todo lo que digo va a ser marcado por el alcohol, y tal vez sea un poco cierto, pero quiero que sepas. Que ya me cansé, me harté de ser la actriz secundaria y ver como todos se enamoran y son felices, creo que llego la hora de que sea la protagonista de mi propia historia, de que obtenga mi final feliz ¿Y tú? ¿Estás dispuesto a encontrarme a medio camino?

- ¿Contigo? Siempre.

Con eso tomó su rostro con ambas manos, como si fuese de cristal, y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. No fue uno de esos besos de película, pues estaban demasiado nerviosos como para disfrutarlo, pero en el momento en el que abrieron los ojos y se miraron fijamente todas sus dudas se trasladaron al fondo de su mente y volvieron a besarse con más ímpetu con más pasión y ahí entendieron que, aunque las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, iban a ser perfectas, a su manera.

_Saying I love you _

_It's not the words I want to hear from you _

_It's not that I want you _

_Not to say, but, if you only knew _

_How easy, it would be to show me how you feel _

_More than words, is all you have to do to make it real _

_Then you wouldn't have to say, that you love me _

'_Cause I'd already know _

Escuchando las primeras estrofas de su canción ambos sonrieron y se sumieron en un abrazo dulce y confiado, más hermoso aún que su primer baile.

_When the rain _

_Is blowing in your face _

_And the whole world _

_Is on your case _

_I could offer you _

_A warm embrace _

_To make you feel my love _

_When the evening shadows _

_And the stars appear _

_And there is no one there _

_To dry your tears _

_I could hold you _

_For a million years _

_To make you feel my love_

_¿Qué demonios?_ Se preguntó Natasha cuando escuchó el repentino cambio de música.

Subió las escaleras a la carrera y se encontró con Karina y Éderin en medio de una pelea.

- ¡NO! ¡Esa no es! –Gritó Karina.- Es la anterior, so pánfila.- la tomó del brazo y la empujó lejos de la consola.

- Pero esta es más romántica.

Karina tomó el micrófono y lo apuntó a Éderin amenazadoramente.

- Al fin se besaron y van a escuchar su canción ¿Entendido?

- ¡No seas tonta Karina!

- ¡Deja! –exclamó cuando Éderin intentó arrebatarle el micrófono.

- ¡No!

- ¡Suelta!

- ¡QUE LO SUELTES TÚ!

- Si saben que el micrófono está encendido ¿Verdad? –preguntó Natasha apoyada en la barandilla.

- Oh mierda.

- ¡Esto es tu culpa!

Con un suspiro exasperado, Natasha arrancó el cable del micrófono de la consola y retrocedió hasta la canción More Than Words de Xtreme.

- Ahora, sepárense. Las dos.

- ¿Me estás dando órdenes?

- Sugiriendo con voz firme, imponiendo… sí, es prácticamente lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque son insoportables cuando tienen la regla.

- ¡Natasha!

- ¡Adiós! –se despidió mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Una vez abajo casi choca de frente con una pareja que se alejaba hacia el estacionamiento.

- Lo siento. –dijo la pelirroja.

- Sí, perdona. –secundó un hombre alto y guapo de ojos claros.

- No pasa nada. –los observó marcharse tomados de la mano hacia una SUV negra- ¿Esos no eran…? –sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio lo que hacían dentro del auto.- ¡Annie! ¡ANNIE! –gritó corriendo hacia los baños- ¡Annieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

***~* Lo que pasa aquí, aquí se queda *~***

- Creo que deberíamos volver a la fiesta. –dijo Van Pelt arreglándose el cabello.

- Mmmm… supongo… -contestó Rigsby.

Van Pelt bajó del auto seguida por Rigsby, quien la atrajo por la cintura y plantó un beso en su cuello.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto Wayne?

- Completamente. No pasa un día en el que no piense en ti, o en el que no extrañe tenerte a mi lado en las noches, o en las mañanas. Siempre ocuparás un espacio en mí Grace, así decidas no estar conmigo después de mañana, siempre pensaré en ti.

- Entonces yo también estoy segura. No es por nada, pero aprendí de los errores de Lisbon, y no quiero llegar a un gran puesto en el trabajo si no te tengo a ti para compartirlo.

- Ya está decidido. Lo intentaremos, y haremos lo posible para que lo nuestro dure. Pues no hay un yo sin ti.

- Y no hay un mí sin ti, tampoco.

Cerrando sus declaraciones con un beso rápido, ambos entraron a la fiesta y se dirigieron a la mesa de comidas.

_En un viaje que hice a barranquilla _

_Conocí a una linda colombiana _

_Y me quede me quede con las ganas _

_De casarme con esa chiquilla _

_Amparito, amparito _

_Te olvidaste del negrito _

_Tu maracuchito_

Virginia, una amiga latina de Annie y Éderin "la gocha" enseñaban a un grupo de invitados como bailar tambor.

Empezaron con movimientos suaves al ritmo de la tambora y los timbales y poco a poco fueron aumentando velocidad hasta que sus cuerpos se tornaron en una masa borrosa de movimiento.

_Weee morena _

_Hay me la llevo, me la llevo _

_Hay me la llevo a barlovento _

_Hay me la llevo, me la llevo _

_Hay me la llevo a barlovento hay dios _

_Negra yo quisiera ser piedra de tu gargantilla _

_Negra yo quisiera ser mujer piedra de tu gargantilla _

_De tu cinturón la llave de tu zapato la hebilla _

_De tu cinturón la llave de tu zapato la hebilla, ay dios_

Jane había arrastrado a Lisbon lejos del balcón y hacia el grupo de amateurs que aprendía el arte de las músicas caribeñas. Lisbon aún era cuidadosa con él, como si esperase que en cualquier momento le dijese que todo era un juego.

Cuando él pensaba en Red John, casi le daban ganas de hacer eso mismo, para protegerla pero con una sola mirada a aquellos ojos tan claros le hacía querer ser una mejor persona, demostrarle a Red John, que no podía ganarle, y más que todo ser merecedor de su ángel en chaleco antibalas, de demostrarle que sus sentimientos eran reales.

_Si el gavilán se comiera _

_Ay se comiera como se come al ganao _

_Si el gavilán se comiera _

_Ay se comiera como se come al ganao _

_Yo ya me hubiera comido al gavilán colorao _

_Ay gavilán pio pio _

_Ay gavilán tao tao _

_Ay gavilán pico amarillo _

_Ay gavilán pico rosao_

- ¡Dale, que no te veo! ¡Dale, que no te veo! –coreó una vez más el círculo mientras Lisbon y Patrick, bailaban algo incómodos con el nuevo ritmo, pero disfrutando su danza.

Era una vista algo graciosa si te ponías a ver. Jane bailando con su impecable traje de tres piezas y Lisbon vestida con algo tan fuera de personaje como lo hubiesen sido una tiara y un tutú.

Virginia, Éderin y Annie observaban el baile con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al parecer la operación Alfa-Cupido marchaba a la perfección.

- Al parecer también reuní a Grace y a Wayne. –dijo Annie con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- A mí me parece que se reunieron solos. –contestó Mary haciendo acto de presencia.

- Cállate. –dijo sonriendo aún- que sin mi fiesta no lo habrían logrado.

- No estoy de acuerdo.

Annie tomó un sorbo de su bebida mientras esperaba que algún comentario ingenioso se apareciera en su cerebro. Iba a hablar de nuevo y tomaba aire para hacerlo cuando se ahogó con el resto del trago.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Mary dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.- ¿Ves? Eso te pasa por presumida.

- Shhh… tú no has visto nad a.

- Si eres payasa.

- Así me conoces, así me quieres. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

***~* Lo que pasa aquí, aquí se queda *~***

Juan Carlos sacó a Jane de la pista de baile con un empujón y empezó a bailar con la agente.

- ¿Cómo va todo saco de papas?

- ¡Que no soy saco de papas! –Lisbon estaba exasperada más que divertida, éste chico le recordaba mucho a Jane.

- Como tú digas, saco… -calló cuando en uno de sus giros Lisbon le golpeó el brazo. Con fuerza. Juan Carlos casi se detuvo con la sorpresa ¿Cómo una mujer tan pequeña tenía la mano tan pesada?

- Lo siento _Shreck_. –tenía la cara oculta bajo una capa de vergüenza fingida, pero su sonrisa la delató más temprano que tarde.

- Eres…

- ¡Chao! –se despidió cuando otra chica tomó su lugar.

Ella estaba sudada y cansada pero sobre todo hambrienta. Caminó hasta la desierta mesa de comida.

Casi deja caer el plato en el que se estaba sirviendo al ver a Van Pelt y Rigsby besándose en una esquina.

Debió haberse quedado ahí parada como una estúpida durante un buen rato porque le pareció que había pasado una eternidad hasta que se separaron y Rigsby abrió los ojos.

- ¡Je-jefa! –Van Pelt al escuchar esto, se dio la vuelta con rapidez.

Lisbon se recuperó inmediatamente de su sorpresa y respiró profundo.

- Tal vez deban ser más discretos si planean continuar su relación. –dijo retomando el servir de su plato.

Van Pelt y Rigsby se miraron en confusión.

- ¿Habla en serio? –preguntó Van Pelt.

- Ya los separé una vez, y las cosas no salieron nada bien. Prefiero que me retiren del equipo a arruinar su relación de nuevo. –tomó su vaso, su plato y por encima del hombro les comentó- Hay un sitio debajo de las escaleras que es perfecto para retomar lo suyo sin interrupciones.

Decir que Van Pelt y Rigsby estaban anonadados sería poco.

- ¿Exactamente cuánto ha tomado?

- No tengo idea.

_Mientras salgamos a recreo, Karina está buscando a Timoteo, _

_Hey, esto se puso feo, ey, tranquila que yo a ti te creo, _

_Si tú eres Julieta entonces yo soy Romeo, te lo juro por _

_Mi hermana que yo soy hijo único, y por papa que soy _

_Familia de Mel Gibson, yo tengo un tío que se llama _

_Homero Simpson y lo de boxeo lo aprendí del primo Tyson _

_Ah, ok, si sí, ajá, claro que sí, aja, que yo te creo, te lo juro por ti _

_Ah, ok, si si, aja, claro que sí, claro que no tienes novio _

_Te lo juro por ti, que te creo, _

_Te lo juro por ti, que te creo, _

_Te lo juro por ti, que te creo _

_Sigue creyendo que yo muero por ti, _

_Sigue creyendo que yo lloro por ti, _

_Sigue creyendo que papa Noel existe, _

_Mira mi cara como esta de triste. _

_A mí... también se me descarga el celular, los viernes en _

_La noche cuando voy a dormir _

_Y que te digo pues, tú me desvelas,_

_Pero tengo que ir a jugar PlayStation con mi abuela._

Jane y Lisbon se sentaron en una mesa apartada del gentío.

- ¿Estás muy cansada?

- No… bueno sí, bastante ¿qué hora es?

- Apenas son las nueve y media.

- Wow… Estoy reventada. –dijo masajeándose los tobillos.

- Ven, permíteme. –le llevó el pie a su regazo y lo masajeó con tacto suave.

Lisbon dejó salir un suspiro entre sus labios y cerró los ojos.

- No sabes lo bien que se siente eso.

- En verdad…

Antes de que terminase su respuesta, Nazareth los tomó de la mano y los jaló hacia el bar.

- Tienen que venir. –dijo intentando arrastrarlos.

- ¿Para qué? –preguntó Lisbon poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Para qué crees? ¡Para beber!

***~* Lo que pasa aquí, aquí se queda *~***

**N/A 2: **¿Les gustó? Siéntanse libres de comentar. Este soundtrack viene directamente de mi lista de favoritos. Ah, por cierto. Sé que el que los chicos estén bailando tambor en la fiesta es algo raro, sobre todo porque no es algo muy típico en USA, pero aquí no pasa una fiesta sin que se ponga aunque sea un poquito de tambor, las que coloqué son algunas de las más representativas.

**Soundtrack: **

Glad you came –The Wanted.

Goodnight, goodnight –Maroon 5

El Amor no existe –Plan B

More than words –Xtrem (Tengo una pequeña confusion es ¿Es Xtrem o Extreme? Lo he encontrado de ambos modos en internet)

Make you feel my love –Adele.

Amparito –Maracaibo 15.

Ay morena –Tambor Urbano.

Gavilán –Tambor Urbano.

Te lo juro por ti –Reykon feat. Small.


	5. ¡Hasta el fondo!

**¡Hasta el fondo!**

_Llama girl que te voy a rescatar _

_Avísame yo te salgo a buscar _

_Dame un call que te voy a salvar _

_Que yo de ese despecho te voy a sacar _

_Tú solo llama que yo llego en un segundo _

_Tú solo llama que yo te volteo el mundo _

_Búscame y dime que como mi amor_

_Que yo llego y te enseño a olvidar el dolor_

_Si él ya no te responde _

_Cuando lo llamas, y estas necesitando un hombre _

_Aquí estoy yo solo dime cuando y donde (donde) _

_Que yo le llego dime cuando y donde (donde) _

_Que yo le llego_

- Bien, les explico, este es el juego de Yo Nunca. Una persona va a decir algo y los que lo hayan hecho se toman un shot. Por ejemplo si yo digo "Yo nunca he usado un sombrero" todos los que lo hayan usado, deben tomar. ¿Ok? –preguntó Annie.

- Fuego. –contestó Mary.

- Vale, yo empiezo. Mm… yo nunca he besado a mi mejor amigo.

Ganándose una mirada envenenada de su tía favorita, le entregó la botella de ron y el vasito.

Lisbon torció el gesto antes de servirse el trago y lo miró fijamente.

- ¡Bebe, marica, bebe! ¡Bebe, marica, bebe! –alentaron los demás.

Se lo tomó de un sorbo y cerrando los ojos ante el calor que explotó en su pecho. Luego, le pasó la botella y el vaso a Jane, quien frunció el ceño y los labios en claro disgusto ante la bebida que se le ofrecía.

El shot pasó de mano en mano durante unos minutos, en los cuáles Jane desarrolló un plan con varias preguntas que podría hacer para conocer más de sus compañeros. Lo que él no sabía y ni siquiera llegaba a imaginar era que ya una conspiración había sido hecha, y esos chicos que los habían hecho bailar, tomar cocteles más cargados y hasta casi besarse, planeaban emborracharlos hasta el punto de que bajaran por completo sus inhibiciones y estuviesen listos para la siguiente fase: Las confesiones.

- Yo nunca he disparado un arma. –continuó Karina, entregándole la botella a Annie.

- No se vale. –se quejó recibiendo su carga.

- Que sí. Que sí. Que me lo has contado. Ahora anda, hasta el fondo.

Con un mohín característicamente Lisbon, obedeció y se lo pasó a los agentes del CBI.

- ¿Por qué presiento que desean embriagarnos? –masculló Cho tomándose valientemente el trago.

Fernando, que tenía las neuronas nadando en alcohol se tambaleó hacia Lisbon y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- _She qwe eresss maior qwe io. __Pero es qwe está muyy bwuena._

Lisbon, que recién había tomado dos rondas más por haberse comprometido y haber tocado el clarinete en la banda escolar, lo vio con cara rara –del tipo que grita WTF?! Por todos los poros-, se sacudió del brazo masculino y le dio la espalda. Él con el rostro inclinado se volvió a sentar en el suelo.

- Yo nunca he participado en un trío. –participó Juan Carlos.

- Mierda. –murmuró alguien entre ellos.

En esa ronda Jane descubrió algo interesante sobre el resto de la Unidad de Crímenes Serios cuando Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt y Lisbon fueron los primeros en tomar el trago. De algunos lo habría imaginado pero ¿Van Pelt? ¿Cho? Iek. No era una imagen que quería almacenar en su palacio de la memoria.

- Yo nunca me he llevado a un extraño o extraña a la cama. –aportó Jane.

El equipo, junto con algunos chicos, volcó sus miradas asesinas en Jane, en serio, si las miradas mataran Jane sería una pila humeante de restos humanos. Las miradas del equipo no le sorprendían, pero ¿De los amigos de Annie? ¡Si apenas eran unos niños! ¿En qué clase de mundo vivía?

- Cambiemos de juego. –pidió Cho con una sonrisa bobalicona no característica.

Lisbon no pudo evitar la carcajada que brotó de sus labios en cuanto lo vio. A lo cual Cho respondió con volver a su rostro serio, sin amago de demostrar la intoxicación que lo poseía.

- ¡Platos de pasta! ¡Juguemos platos de pasta! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¿Sí? ¡Anda, por fa! –Suplicó sacudiendo a Juan Carlos del hombro y tambaleándose un poco antes de caer sentada junto a él- Ow.

- Vale, vale, quédate quieta.

- Sí, señor. –se rio entre dientes- Es raro decir eso.

- Es raro tener esto en mi cartera. –dijo Fernando sacando el empaque de un preservativo de su cartera. Lo ojeó con tristeza y se lo entregó a Virginia- Toma, tienes más oportunidades de usarlo que yo.

Virginia lo tomó y miró con pena a Fernando.

- Aww… ¡Tengo condones nuevos! –se levantó y corrió entre los invitados que no jugaban en la esquina alejada hacia el bar- ¡TENGO CONDONES NUEVOS!

Fernando también se levantó con rapidez, y pareció reconsiderar su decisión.

- ¡Espera! ¡Era broma! ¡Era broma! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!

Juan Carlos se volvió a guardar el teléfono en el celular después de grabar el intercambio.

- Claaaaro. Obviando ese detalle –continuó Annie- empecemos a jugar.

El grupo se había disuelto hasta quedar los cuatro agentes, el consultor, dos adulto-adolescentes en camino a la resaca de sus vidas y cuatro chicas con delirios de cupido.

- Un plato de pasta, medio plato de pasta, tres platos de pasta. –inició Juan Carlos.

- Tres platos de pasta, medio plato de pasta, dos platos de pasta. –recitó Van Pelt con cuidado.

- Dos platos de pasta, medio plato de pasta, cuatro platos de pasta. –contestó Jane con facilidad.

- Cuatro platos de pasta, medio plato de pasta, seis platos de pasta. –dijo Lisbon cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

- Seis patos de plasta, medio plato de plasta, cuatro platos de pasta. –contestó Rigsby.

Axel silbó por lo bajo.

- ¡Te equivocaste! –dijo imitando a la Titi con un ademán de manos y una sonrisa de lado.

- Bien ¿Qué hago?

- Mm… baila en un túnel con Grace y Teresa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es un túnel?

- Es sencillo. Teresa al frente, tú en el medio y Grace detrás de ti.

_Despacio lento mamita yo te siento _

_Agresivo o violento haz este movimiento _

_Y agáchate ven agáchate hacia la pared _

_Agáchate atrévete a hacerlo esta vez. _

_Tú me vuelves loco y sólo al caminar _

_Tú me vuelves loco y te voy a dar _

_Tra, tra, tra, mami déjate llevar _

_Tra, tra, tra, que sé que esto te va a gustar _

_Tra, tra, tra, mami yo te voy a dar, pa´ lante y pa´ atrás _

_Y dale goza no seas mentirosa yo sé _

_Que eres golosa, no te me pongas sosa _

_Y dale más, ven agáchate _

_Y ven agáchate, agáchate, agáchate _

_Y ven agáchate, agáchate, agáchate_

Las mejillas de Lisbon y Grace brillaban enrojecidas. Rigsby y Lisbon mantenían la distancia por puro profesionalismo e incomodidad, mientras que Grace y Wayne mantenían la distancia para evitar dejarse llevar.

Lisbon cerró los ojos, respirando profundo intentando eliminar el rubor en sus mejillas a pura fuerza de voluntad, las manos de Wayne se posaron ligeramente en su cintura y apenas terminó la canción la soltó con rapidez. Ella no tomó ofensa, para nada, de ser por ella este baile no habría ocurrido en un primer lugar.

Apenas se sentó junto a Jane, él le pasó automáticamente el brazo por la cintura.

Axel fue el foco de cuatro miradas asesinas mientras iniciaba la siguiente ronda.

Y la perdedora fue… Lisbon. Quien temía el reto que cualquiera de ellos podría elegir. En el momento que eligieron a Mary que las cosas no serían tan fáciles, y eso se confirmó cuando vio el brillo en los ojos de Annie.

- Teresa, no te molesta que te llame así ¿Verdad?

- Nop.

- Bien, te reto a que beses a Patrick en la boca por más de… 15 segundos. Adelante.

_ Okay. Ya nos besamos una vez. No pasa nada… Dios… espero que en verdad, no me deje plantada como la anterior._

_No sé si tú eres chocolate, no sé si tú eres un bom bom _

_Te veo en la pista, entro, bailo contigo y pega el vaporón _

_En tu piel sabor a chocolate empieza a correr el sudor _

_Bailando contigo veo esa faldita que me hace decirte _

_Baby ya, vamos a bailar y a disfrutar, La Noche es nuestra vente conmigo _

_Baby ya, vamos a bailar y a disfrutar, me lo demuestras tú quieres conmigo _

_Bom bom, bom bom bom tu eres mi bom bom _

_Se nota que eres dulcita baby dame una probadita _

_Bom bom, bom bom bom tu eres mi bom bom _

_Se nota que eres dulcita oh baby dame una probadita _

_Ay dime lo que tienes muchacha, la razón que ese cuerpo me mata _

_De frente a ti no sé qué hacer, tus labios me quiero comer _

_Ven y dime lo que tienes tú, vente y apaguemos la luz _

_Yo estoy pa ti, tu estas pa mí sé que te gusta mi actitud_

Sus labios se unieron y en la mente de Lisbon empezó la cuenta.

…2…

_¡Está tocando mi boca con su lengua! ¡No te dejes llevar! ¡Resiste, mujer! El equipo te observa._

…3…

_¡No abras! ¿Por qué abres?_

…4…

_No. No, no, no, no, no. No respondas, como una piedra. Como una piedra…_

…5…

_Ay Teresa, ¿Qué pasó con la piedra? ¡Las piedras no meten la lengua en las bocas de sus consultantes!_

…6…

_Deja las manos quietas. No las subas, ni tampoco las bajes. A tus lados ¿Okay? ¡A TUS LADOS, NO EN SUS RULOS!_

…7…

_Bravo, estás montando un show. Espero estés contenta. Para ellos es como ver a sus padres besándose… ¡Iek!_

…8…

_Bien… pégate a él. Ya qué. ¿Acaso tienes algo de auto-control?_

…9…

_No, no ¡No suspires! ¡No te atrevas! No._

…10…

_Ah, no solo suspiraste sino que mordiste sus labios. ¿Algo más? No sé cómo… ¿Sentarte en sus piernas a horcajadas?_

…11…

_¡Era sarcasmo! ¿Sabes que significa el sarcasmo? ¡Ni lo pienses!_

…12…

_¡Eso! No lo hiciste. Premio para la agente. No te le lanzaste encima en frente de tus agentes. Y en frente de una panda de apenas mayores de edad._

…13…

_Se supone que tienes que bajarle el ritmo. Ya faltan dos. Déjalo ir._

…14…

_¡CÁLLATE! _–respondió su propia voz dentro de su cabeza.

…15…

_Bien. Pero ya se acabó tu tiempo. Suéltalo._

Con un gruñido Lisbon se separó de Jane, haciendo un pequeño _Smack._

- ¿Suficiente? –le preguntó a Axel sin aliento.

- Sí. –dijo algo anonadado.

***~* Lo que pasa aquí, aquí se queda *~***

Cho se había retirado del juego junto con el resto del equipo, si le preguntaban, las dos parejas estarían escondidas por ahí besándose como unos adolescentes sin auto-control.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Ojalá el tuviese a alguien con quien compartir. Alguien que le haga olvidar las cosas tan terribles que ve cada día. Maldición. Por esto es que no toma, el alcohol lo vuelve una llorona.

Pasó unos segundos ponderando los pro y los contra… finalmente se decidió y marcó el número familiar de la que fue su enamorada.

Salió de la sala y esperó ansiosamente. Si no contestaba a la primera, lo tomaría como una señal.

- ¿Kimball?

- Hola Summer.

***~* Lo que pasa aquí, aquí se queda *~***

Annie y las chicas se volvieron a sentar en las mesas del piso de arriba. Todas estaban sobrias a excepción de Virginia y Karina.

- Si saben que mi papá me va a matar ¿Verdad? –se rio Karina- No en serio, estoy monumentalmente jodida.

- Quien te manda a tomar tanto. –comentó Mary.

- Mencionaron a Roro y a Renzo, eso no se hace marica. A mí me dolió cuando se fueron.

- Pero ahora tienes a Axel ¿Verdad?

- Sí. –se carcajeó- Tengo un novio mega perfecto.

La mayoría rodó los ojos ante lo empalagoso del comentario. Karina frunció el ceño y abofeteó a Nazareth.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? –preguntó la aludida poniéndose en pie de un salto.

- Uy. ¿Ede? ¿Me acompañas al baño?

- Supongo, pero mire que yo no soy mocha ¿Eh? Si me pega se la devuelvo.

- El plan fue todo un éxito. –comentó Naty estirándose.

- Por completo… aunque me da cosita con Cho. Ahora está solito, tal vez a la próxima… -comentó Annie.

- ¿Y tú crees que va a haber próxima? Ruega a Dios para que no recuerden lo que pasó hoy, porque estoy segura de que a tu tía no le va a gustar que los hayas manipulado así.

- Cierto… ¿Y Virgi? –preguntó cambiando de tema, prefería pensar en los líos que la esperaban cuando hubiese terminado la fiesta.

- ¿No es aquella que está saltando como una loca?

- Oh Dios, me temo que sí.

- ¿Qué está cantando?

- ¿Cantando o aullando? Me sorprende que no haya llegado la policía a preguntar quién está herido.

Meneando la cabeza, las dos llegaron hacia donde Virginia gritaba y saltaba girando. Éderin estaba más atrás con un labio partido y Karina parecía contrita, dentro de lo que cabe.

_Cómprale una Prada, regálale un anillo, _

_Cómprate una cadena que te llegue hasta el tobillo, _

_Contigo yo me quillo, no te hace ni cerquillo, _

_La tipa te dio banda por el hoyo en tu bolsillo, _

_Bríndale sunubo, pa que se dé su humo, _

_Y cómprale su niupola aunque te bola de te lujo, _

_Ella no te respeta, tú no tiene jepeta, _

_Y cuando pida cena no le hable de recolecta. _

_Ella quiere cualto, ella quiere cualto._

- Que canción más absurda. –masculló Mary.

- ¿Qué te paso? –preguntó Selena a Éderin.

- Karina me estrelló contra la pared del baño.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé. Porque me iba.

- ¡AXEL! –gritó Nazareth buscando al aludido.

- ¿Qué?

- Controla a tu loca. –lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta Karina.

- Chiquita ¿Qué hiciste?

- ¡Chiquito! –se le lanzó encima.

- Claaaro, porque eso es tan normal…

Las chicas –las sobrias, por supuesto- dejaron el piso superior simulando arcadas.

- ¿Y si subimos las fotos al Facebook?

- ¿Tomaste fotos?

- Yo no. Aquel que está allá. –señaló hacia Will.

- ¡Willy! –gritó Selena.- Abrázame.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque quiero. ¿No es suficiente?

- Supongo que sí.

- ¿Tomaste todo?

- Te gasté la memoria. Aunque quizá quieras borrar las fotos de tu tía, por lo del CBI y eso.

- Si, gracias por recordármelo.

- A la orden.

- ¿Me acompañas Mary?

- ¿Las vas a subir ahora?

- Claro, después o se me olvida o me da pereza.

- Ta bien, pues.

Con una sonrisa, conectó la cámara a la laptop que guardaba en la limo.

- ¿A que es genial?

- Sí, lo es.

- Conectando… subiendo archivos… entrando en Facebook… seleccionando fotos…

- ¿Vas a narrar todo lo que haces?

Annie brincó y le dio aceptar antes de eliminar las fotos de su tía.

- ¡Mary! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

- ¿Lo que yo hice? ¡Tú eres la que está subiendo las fotos!

- ¡Y tú la que me asustó!

- Dale pues, la culpa es mía. Asúmelo Annie, tú también metiste la pata.

- Bien. ¿Cómo hacemos?

- Nada… déjalo así. El internet está caído, tal vez no se subieron todas las fotos, y de cualquier modo vas a tener que esperar a llegar a tu casa para borrarlas.

- Mi tía me va a matar.

- Vaya suerte la tuya, metiste la pata justo con cinco personas con armas.

- Cállate, no lo hagas peor.

- Te van a joder. –cantó bajando del auto.

- ¡María!

- ¡Fue un placer conocerte Annabeth!

- ¡Es Annie! –gritó corriendo tras ella.

***~* Lo que pasa aquí, aquí se queda *~***

- ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Jane escuchando a Annie y alguien más corriendo desde el estacionamiento.

- Annie y creo que… ¿Mary? No sé. No las conozco muy bien.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato.

- Mañana tú…

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Jane con una sonrisa- Mañana voy a recordar esta fiesta como la mejor idea que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

- Yo no estoy muy segura de que voy a recordar… no me estoy sintiendo muy bien que digamos.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que recuerdes. –dijo besándole los labios.

***~* Lo que pasa aquí, aquí se queda *~***

Grace y Wayne se dirigían al exterior del edificio después de despedirse de la jefa y de Jane. Ya habían tomado demasiado y un taxi los esperaba en la puerta, apenas subieron, Grace dio la dirección de su apartamento.

- ¿Segura?

- Por completo Wayne, ya las cosas terminaron con Sarah ¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto que sí.

- Entonces vamos.

- No sabes lo agradecido que estoy con Jane y Annie. –comentó Rigsby después de unos minutos de silencio.

- Y con Lisbon. Decidió darnos carta blanca de nuevo.

- Cierto. Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos en la oficina.

- Puedes apostarlo. Hightower lo descubrió casi que enseguida.

- Entonces, gracias a Dios que ya no es nuestra jefa ¿Verdad?

El taxi llegó a su destino, y después de pagarle, Wayne y Grace se fueron mano en mano hasta el apartamento, con la última canción de la fiesta resonando en sus cabezas.

_I found you, in the darkest hour _

_I found you, in the pouring rain _

_I found you, when I was all in need _

_And your love pulled me back again _

_Found your little river of pure emotions _

_I found you, my only truth _

_I found you, with the music playing _

_I was lost 'til I found you, you, you _

'_Til I found you, you, you_

***~* Lo que pasa aquí, aquí se queda *~***

Annie había caído rendida en su cuarto apenas llegó, Jane y Lisbon se sentaron en silencio en el sofá. Sabiendo que no estaban listos para algo más esa noche, Lisbon le dio un beso corto en los labios y le entregó una almohada y una frazada para que durmiera en el sofá.

- Buenas noches Patrick.

- Buenas noches Teresa. –ella ya se alejaba cuando volvió a hablar- Ah y ya sabes que pronto seremos más que esto. Es una promesa que cumpliré pronto.

- Pronto. –se despidió con una sonrisa.

Hacía un calor insoportable, así que cuando salió de la ducha, no se molestó en ponerse el pijama. Tarareando una canción terminó de arreglarse para dormir, sabiendo que lo que tarareaba era verdad.

_Yo te esperaré, _

_Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar _

_Y de tu mano podré caminar _

_Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré_

_Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor _

_Y tu mirada dice volveré _

_Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré._

***~* Lo que pasa aquí, aquí se queda *~***

**Soundtrack: **

Solitaria –Alkilados feat. Dalmata.

Agáchate –Danny Romero.

Bom bom –Los Cadillacs.

Ella quiere cualto –Joswa in da house.

I found you –The Wanted.

Yo te esperaré –Cali & ElDanDee.

**N/A 2: **Bueno, hoy es el último día de mis vacaciones electorales (No me gustó el resultado para nada) y estoy orgullosa de poder publicar aunque sea uno de los capítulos en los que he estado trabajando. Me entristece anunciar que a esta historia le queda apenas uno o dos capítulos, después me enfocaré en Undercover Home.

¡Feliz día a todos y gracias por pasarse por aquí!


End file.
